wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Popioły/Tom II/XX
Dawni przyjaciele i powinowaci Szczepana Trepki ułatwili Cedrze oraz jego towarzyszowi możność uzyskania paszportu do Wiednia, dokąd obadwaj rzekomo śpieszyli na karnawał. Częste wyprawy Krzysztofa do stolicy naddunajskiej, zadokumentowane wizami na dawnych paszportach, nieposzlakowanie lojalne stanowisko ojca i inne postronne okoliczności ułatwiły zadanie. Nieco trudności było z paszportem Olbromskiego, ale i te przełamano, a właściwie przebyto sposobem podlezienia. Rafał nosił teraz inne nazwisko. Przyjaciele zaopatrzyli się w kostiumy podróżne z sukna ciemnozielonego, gdyż, jak wiedzieli, o takie sukno trudno w "kraju Polaków" za Wisłą i Pilicą. Najęli sanie do pierwszego popasu, który, według ułożonego misternie planu; miał wypaść nad Wisłą w majątku Jazie — i w wigilię Wigilii ruszyli w drogę. Osoby ułatwiające wybrały kilka punktów po nadrzeczu, którędy można było przemknąć się za granicę. Jedno z pierwszych miejsc w tej liście zajmował Jaz, majątek szambelana Ołowskiego. Dla obudwu spiskowców była to rzecz najobojętniejsza w świecie, którędy mają się przemycać, ale oto Rafał z ust pewnego modnisia, kuzyna Trepki, usłyszał, że żoną owego pana Ołowskiego jest księżniczka Gintułtówna, jedna z sióstr księcia Jana Gintułta grudzieńskiego. To go troszeczkę podnieciło. Od niechcenia, bez śladu, nawet bez chęci nacisku, skierował tak akcję, żeby do Jazu jechać naprzód i tej drogi przede wszystkim próbować. Było to dla niego obojętną rzeczą, którą z księżniczek mógłby przy tej sposobności zobaczyć, ale ciekawość, leniwy pociąg, żeby spojrzeć na dawno nie widzianą twarz... Obadwaj wyglądali przepysznie w swych, jakoby w Wiedniu najbardziej modnych, fraczkach i obcisłych ze sprzążkami ineksprymablach, którym tylko brakowało galonów i kantów, żeby mogły być przekształcone na artyleryjskie mundury. Cenne to były mundury! W każdym z nich zaszyte były umiejętnie rulony dukatów. W zanadrzu mieli weneckie sztylety i małą palną broń na wypadek. Za to modne kapelusze i futra czyniły z nich pustych młokosów, pędzących hulaszczo w poszukiwaniu zabawy. W Wigilię Bożego Narodzenia, pod wieczór, stanęli w Jazie. Zatrzymali się w oberży przy trakcie. Piętrowy pałac, a raczej piętrową kamienicę bez ozdób, niedawno wzniesioną, widać było wśród drzew na wzgórzu, w dość znacznej odległości od Wisły. Olbromski szczegółowo lustrował okolicę i naturę gruntu pod pozorem troskliwości o konie. Cedro, niby to zabierając się do noclegu w oberży, począł rozpytywać karczmarza jak przejezdny ze stron dalekich: kto mieszka w pałacu? jak się zowie? czy ma dzieci?... Chodziło o zatarcie wszelkich podejrzeń. Z tej rozmowy z oberżystą wyłoniła się smutna prawda, okazało się bowiem, że w ostatnich dniach przysłano do Jazu oddział dragonów austriackich z oficerem na czele dla jak najściślejszego patrolowania nad Wisłą. Żołnierze — prawił karczmarz — rozstawieni są we wsi nad samą rzeką, a nawet oficer ma swą kwaterę nie we dworze, lecz w chłopskiej chacie. Patrol styka się z patrolem wsi sąsiedniej. Palą nocą ogniska na całej linii i czuwają co się nazywa. Jeżeli się kto zbliża do rzeki z tej czy z tamtej strony — kula w łeb, i skończona zabawa. Tym sposobem Wisła, odgraniczająca Śląsk, już zajęty przez Francuzów, od Galicji, była strzeżona nie na żarty. Cedro nie tracąc tęgiej miny, pysznej obojętności i werwy, jakby te wiadomości ani odrobinę go nie obchodziły, zaczął rozpytywać się o dziedziców majątku. Powziął tedy wiadomość, że sam dziedzic bawi w Wiedniu, ale oczekiwany jest na święta, że pani dziedziczka daje wielki bal, na który zjedzie wiele osób z okolicy, a nawet zaproszony jest oficerek komenderujący oddziałem dragonerii. Przyjaciele porozumiewali się głośno w obecności służby i oberżysty, czyby nie warto przez uszanowanie dla tak wielkiego święta złożyć wizyty pani dziedziczce i prosić jej o gościnność przynajmniej na pierwszy dzień święta, skoro już podróż do Wiednia w takim czasie odbywać wypadło. Po długim namyśle i głośnej naradzie zdecydowali, że należy pójść niezwłocznie do pałacu. Udali się tam piechotą. Mrok już zapadał, gdy weszli w aleje parku. Rafała ogarnął teraz pewien niepokój. Świat dawno zamarły, zdrętwiały, odtrącony stanowczo i z młodą siłą wśród mocowań ducha, teraz był tak blisko... Nie obeszłoby go bardziej, jeśliby to była nawet sama księżniczka Elżbieta. Ale ujrzeć kogoś z tamtych przedziwnych czasów młodości znaczyło tyle, co ocknąć się w zimie i ujrzeć dokoła siebie dzień wiosenny. Ciekawość wzmagała się bez przerwy... Po chwili przemknęła trwoga granicząca z odrazą i, co najdziwniejsza, popychała naprzód. Raz pragnął dowiedzieć się tylko i cofnąć od niedorzecznych widm i wspomnień, to znowu miał zamiar podmówić Krzysztofa, żeby wcale nie wchodzić... A jednak, gdyby, tak przyszło cofnąć się naprawdę, zraniłoby go to do głębi jak rozkosz wydarta. Gdy szli z wolna pomiędzy rzędami nagich drzew, które w zimnym wietrze huczały jednostajnie, Rafał zapytał towarzysza głosem najobojętniejszym, jaki mógł wydobyć z siebie: — Czy nie wiesz czasem, jak na imię owej pani Ołowskiej? — Na imię? Nie wiem. Skądże mógłbym?... Nie znam wcale. — Może to jej imieniny pojutrze? — W święty Szczepan? Mocno wątpię, czy jaka dama jest imienniczką naszego, ach, Trepki. — Prawda, że to Szczepana... — Jesteś troszeczkę, o ile sobie przypominam, nastrojony... Czy cię, jak tamten przewidywał, strach nie zaczyna oblatywać z czterech stron świata? Może chcesz wrócić? — Za żadne skarby na kuli ziemskiej... -rzekł Rafał przeciągając się leniwie. — Ale czekajże, będę wiedział imię tej pani. Zawsze to potrzebne, może się przydać. Nawet powinniśmy to sobie obecnie wziąć za maksymę, że należy zwracać pilną uwagę na wszelkie, na najmniejsze drobiazgi. — Weź sobie za maksymę, co chcesz, tylko naprzód powiedz, skąd... to imię... — No tak, naturalnie... Mam przecie do niej bilecik, rekomendujący nas, od tego utrefionego kuzynka Trepki. — Pokaż. Cedro wydobył z sekretnego przedziału w pugilaresie maleńki karteluszek śniadego papieru, misternie złożony. Przy gasnącym świetle dnia usiłował przeczytać adres. Obadwaj nachylili się nad tym pismem i Rafał pierwszy dojrzał: "Madame, Madame Elisabeth de Ołowska"... Zimne mrowie przemknęło po jego kościach... Później wrócił pozorny spokój i pozorna wesołość. Podniósł oczy na okna pałacu, w których właśnie tu i tam światła błyskać poczęły. Główne wejście z portykiem, lnu któremu się zbliżyli, było na głucho zamknięte. Stopnie balkonu omarznięte i zasypane świeżym śniegiem... Rafał szedł obojętnie, z uczuciem wesołej ciekawości, prawie z rozczarowaniem. Poddał się już pewnej miłej, mistycznej niejako myśli, że to stać się musiało, że inaczej w jego życiu być nie mogło. Musiał tu przybyć. Doświadczał nawet nikłego wrażenia, jakby na jego ramieniu coś spoczęło, nikiej zimna ręka... Sprawiło to w nim szybki i trwogę miłą szerzący rozruch. Tym uczuciem teraz oddychał. Okrążyli róg pałacu szukając dostępu i trafili wreszcie na uczęszczane, ciepłe, boczne drzwi. Były zupełnie otwarte i wiodły do ciemnej sieni. Zajrzeli na prawo, zajrzeli na lewo do pokojów służebnych, aż wreszcie trafili na starego lokaja w codziennym stroju i zbudzili go z drzemki. Ten dowiedziawszy się, że przybyli z Krakowa i mają sprawę do pani dziedziczki, jął krzątać się, przepraszać; dreptać i zaprowadził ich nareszcie do pokojów. Znaleźli się w małym, doskonale ogrzanym saloniku, którego sprzęty ledwie było widać przy gasnącej już zorzy wieczornej. Gdzieś w mrocznym kącie, na szczycie niskiej szafki napoleońskiej, wesoło szedł stojący zegar, obdarzony głosem, który, zdawało się, służył do mierzenia długości trwania tych uroczych, radosnych momentów życia. Służący zapalił kilka woskowych świec, wziął dwie karty wizytowe z wypisanymi nazwiskami przybyłych, a ozdobione cudnymi winietami, które sztychował na miedzi najmodniejszy w Krakowie artysta — i oddalił się. Płomyki świec, zrazu przygasłe, rozszerzyły się z wolna i żółte ich światło napełniło salon. Rafałowi marzyło się, że jest jakby w Warszawie... Czeka na Helenę de With czy co... Za chwilę wejdzie, za chwilę się ukaże... Czyż to możliwe? Helena de With... Rozkosz czekania roztrącała ciosy przytomności i wtedy przez zaciśnięte zęby szeptał w głębi do siebie: — Milcz, milcz... Ucisz się, ucisz... Za oknami, których szyby powłóczył mróz kryształowymi drzewkami, głucho i jednostajnie huczały nagie konary drzew. Krzysztof siedział zadumany z głową wspartą na ręce i oczyma zatopionymi w płomieniu świecy. W pewnej chwili, gdy oczekiwanie przeciągało się bardzo długa, rzekł podnosząc głowę: — Cóż u licha! Nikt nie przychodzi... Rafał drgnął cały, tak dalece głos przyjaciela był ciosem obcej istności w tym świecie, wskroś którego błąkała się jego dusza. Z niechcenia dotknął ręką albumu oprawionego w skórę, ze ślicznymi złoceniami wyciśniętymi na rogach i grzbiecie. Otworzył je i zaraz na pierwszych kartach zobaczył akwarelowe widoki Grudna. Przerzucił kilka kart i znalazł "swoją" aleję. Artysta usiłował pochwycić i zatrzymać na zimnej karcie ów żywy, zielony blask wpadający do głębi ciemnika, i oddać niewysłowione piękno jego melancholii... Ale pochwycił tylko same barwy, surowe kolory. Nędzne i bezsilne były jego zamysły, chociaż niepospolitym był malarzem. Toteż w jednym tylko widzu wywołał uczucie rzeczywistości, wspomnienie jasne tego, co nigdy już nie miało powrócić, wezwanie przed oczy ducha jeszcze raz chwili młodej, która już umarła na wieki. Widzem tym był Olbromski. Zapomniał, gdzie jest. Oczy jego utonęły w karcie. Przebywał w kole zaczarowanym dni, kiedy to po śmierci brata sam jeden był na świecie, wypędzony z domu, kiedy wśród ludzi obcych mu zgoła i nowych dla niego od stóp do głów znajdował swoją własną drogę, torował dla duszy swej szeroki gościniec. — Alejo... — szeptał teraz — alejo moja... W głębi, w zamglonym oddaleniu rysunku, widać byłą wylot szpaleru. Tamtędy z czarodziejskiego świata wyszło się w świat rzeczywisty... — marzył z gorzkim uśmiechem na ustach. Coś do niego mówił Krzysztof. Nie mógł i nie chciał dosłyszeć jego słów. Pragnął wypatrzyć z akwareli, którą miał przed oczyma, wszystko, co w niej było za osłoną barw. Stał się jak człowiek zasłuchany w ulubioną melodię, która mu budzi i nęka duszę, która porusza i wskrzesza obumarłe serce. Ileż by za to dał, by posiąść na własność ten bezcenny wizerunek! Krzysztof znalazł na stoliczku również coś dla siebie. Leżało tam kilka książek. Jedną z nich otworzył w tym miejscu, gdzie była założona haftowaną zakładką — i począł czytać, nosem, według swego zwyczaju, jeżdżąc po stronicach. Treść znaleziona tak go zajęła, że w poszukiwaniu lepszego światła wstał ze swego miejsca i nachylony do płomienia świecy, który profil jego dobrze uwydatniał, na amen oddał się lekturze. Kiedy niekiedy zwracał się odruchowo do Rafała, żeby mu zakomunikować te niezwykłe myśli, które teraz opromieniały mu czoło niby blask samoistny, ale napływ nowych, tryskający widać z wierszów książki, w coraz go głębsze, piękniejsze i bardziej zupełne pogrążał zdumienie. Byli teraz oddzieleni od siebie niezmierzonymi przestworami... Tymczasem u portiery salonu rozszerzył się jedwabny szelest. Naciśnięta lekką stopą któraś z tafelek topolowej posadzki ostrożnie trzasnęła. Przyjaciele nie zwrócili na to uwagi. Szelest ucichł. Nastała znowu ta sama cisza. Tylko mały, marmurowy zegar wesoło mierzył szczęśliwe czasy... Wtem Krzysztof nie mógł wytrzymać i prawie krzyknął: — Posłuchaj! posłuchaj! Jest to coś fenomenalnego... Przecie ja to tysiąc... co mówię!... sto tysięcy razy myślałem... — Co, co myślałeś? Nie krzycz! — To samo myślałem! — Ale co mianowicie? — To są moje własne myśli!... Rafał! Gdybym ci to mógł słowami wyrazić, jakie to szczęście i jaki dziwny ból znaleźć swe myśli potwierdzone i wykryte, wyciągnięte z mroku! — Jakież to myśli takie znów fenomenalne? — Oto tu nareszcie znajduję samego siebie! Wydawało mi się zawsze, że jestem niespełna rozumu, gdym marzył takie rzeczy, a on to samo głosił tak już dawno! Już to wszystko przemierzył niewymownym rozumem! Jakże to mówi! Posłuchaj tylko... O, Rousseau, Rousseau!... Posłuchaj... Podniósł na Rafała oczy i nagle spuścił książkę. Stropił się i w eleganckim ukłonie cofnął się o dwa kroki. Rafał spostrzegłszy jego pomieszanie i ruchy wstał z miejsca i obrócił się. Stała przed nim księżniczka Elżbieta. Nie, nie dawna księżniczka. Stała pani Ołowska, dwakroć, trzykroć, dziesięćkroć piękniejsza jako kobieta, ale nie dawna już księżniczka Elżbieta. Była to dwudziestosześcioletnia piękność, wspaniała i rozkwitła jak najcudniejszy kwiat przy końcu wiosny. Rafał nie mógł się nadziwić, napatrzyć tej zmianie, owemu przedzierzgnięciu się jednej formy piękna w inną, jeszcze bardziej zachwycającą. Pani Ołowska ubrana była w najmodniejszy szlafroczek jasnoceglastego koloru, nie dosięgający kolan, i w białą, dość krótką suknię. Na odsłonionej szyi i ramionach miała szal zielony z suto haftowanymi brzegami. Inne już teraz było uczesanie jej włosów, których loki ocieniały twarz, a olbrzymi pukiel był związany w węzeł na tyle głowy. Przez chwilę mierzyła przybyszów dość wyniosłym, choć filuternym spojrzeniem, nim odpowiedziała na ich ukłony. Wreszcie posunęła się uprzejmie ku Krzysztofowi oddając mu ukłon za ukłon. Rzekła: — Rada jestem, że mogę powitać Waszeć Mościpanów... Rafała przyjęła nieco odmiennie, ale inaczej niż w Grudnie. Wspomniała w urwanym półsłówku, że miała już przyjemność spotykać go dawniej. Słuchając tego głosu i patrząc na tę postać Olbromski liczył chwile, które pozostały do odjazdu. Cieszył się, że już ich niewiele zostało. Niezwykły ciężar uciskał mu piersi. Spuścił oczy na ziemię i, kiedy Krzysztof bawił gospodynię grzeczną rozmową, tonął w obrzydłych myślach. Gdy tak w ich tłumie błąkał się tam i sam, trafił na jedną, która mu się od razu stała pocieszycielką: Idę sobie do wojska — i kwita! Będę sobie tęgim żołnierzem. Co mi tam. "Nie masz pana nad kułana, a nad lancę nie masz broni!" Podniósł oczy z dawnym, grudzieńskim zuchwalstwem i spotkał się ze spojrzeniem pani Ołowskiej. I ono nie było już dawne. Długo, spokojnie i śmiało patrzały w jego twarz te oczy prześliczne, te same, a jednak inne. Nie zmierzchły i nie zaszły gęstym obłokiem od ognia duszy ani nie zasłoniły się mgłami wstydu od tajemniczej ciżby uczuć. Teraz już nie! Patrzały badawczo i napastniczo. Chwilami lśnienia dzikie i pełne grozy migotały w nich jak błyskawica w chmurze. Usta miały nieprzebrany zasób uśmiechów dla Cedry. Z warg spływały słowa łaskawe i dobroci pełne. — Byłam uprzedzona — mówiła — o waćpanów zamiarach i wszystko składało się jak najlepiej, ale teraz zaszły niespodziewane przeszkody... Jak to przykro... — ciągnęła z niechcenia, odczytując bilecik kuzyna Trepki. — Wojsko jest we wsi. Jest także w sąsiedniej. I to tyle ich, takie hordy... Żołnierz żołnierza widzi, niemal ręką dotyka. Ognie wciąż palą po nocach i krzyczą, że spać nie można. — Tak, słyszeliśmy o tym przybyciu wojska idąc do pałacu... — rzekł Cedro z ukłonem. — I nie odwodzi to waćpanów od ryzykownego przedsięwzięcia? — Nie, ani odrobiny! Istotnie... to po rycersku. Szczerze podziwiam... ich męstwo... Powiedziawszy te słowa zmierzyła Rafała drwiąco napastniczym spojrzeniem. Po chwili rzekła: — Skoro tak, to musimy brnąć dalej... — Pani szambelanowo... — Słowo się rzekło, a raczej napisało. Ale uprzedzam, że teraz sprawa istotnie jest groźna. Na wypadek ujęcia zbiegów władze ani myślą żartować. Słyszałam od osób najwiarogodniejszych, że po prostu w sposób najordynarniejszy założą stryk na szyję i wieszają na szubienicy, a nawet, w braku szubienicy, na belce w pierwszej lepszej spotkanej stodole. — Mieliśmy możność widzieć już tę procedurę austriacką... rzekł Krzysztof ze swym bezwiednym dygiem. — Wieszanie na belce, w stodole? — A nie, na szubienicy. — Na domiar złego mój mąż nie wraca z Wiednia. Miał już być... Wprawdzie on na nic by się w tej sprawie nie przydał jako czynny pomocnik, gdyż innych jest pryncypiów, a Napoleona za cesarza dotychczas nie uznał... — dodała z uśmieszkiem ledwie-ledwie znacznej ironii. — No, ale w razie poważnego wypadku musiałby użyć jakiegoś szczegółu ze skarbnicy swych stosunków i wpływów, których ja... — Pani szambelanowa raczy być z nami zupełnie otwartą... mówił Cedro. — Gdyby nasza przeprawa miała dla niej pociągnąć jakiekolwiek przykrości... — O, nie, nie. Ja lubię zwalczać przeszkody i lubię tego rodzaju przykrości. Trzebaż choć raz, około Bożego Narodzenia, zażyć odrobiny emocji. Bez tego lekarstwa życie by w nas zastygło, krew by stanęła w biegu. — Czyż w tych stronach tak trudno o emocje? — Białogłowom trudno jest zawsze i nie tylko w tych stronach przeżywać niepokoje wstrząsające światem. Ja już dałam wszelkie wskazówki i polecenia. plenipotentowi mego męża, który tę sprawę podjął się przeprowadzić. Plan jest, a przynajmniej był taki: w święty Szczepan odbędzie się w tym domu zjazd i zabawa taneczna. Waćpanowie, jako podróżni, raczycie zabawić tu przez święta, a w czasie balu będziecie tańczyli dużo i ochoczo. Ale w nocy na dany znak trzeba wyjść chyłkiem i bez chwili oporu, namysłu i zwłoki udać się za przewodnikiem, w nocy na łodzi przepłynąć Wisłę... Czy zgoda? — O, pani... — rzekł Cedro unosząc się z krzesła. — Jeszcze nic nie mówmy, gdyż jeszcze sprawa nie załatwiona. Wisła tu nie szeroka, ale jej nie przeskoczy tak łatwo. — Dla nas to tak, jakbyśmy już byli na tamtym brzegu. Już się tedy pojutrze zacznie wojna! -rzekł nachylając się do Rafała ze swym entuzjastycznym, szczerym i dziecięcym prawie uśmiechem. — I to waszmość, który, jak słyszałam, miałeś w Wiedniu takie aspekta i takie mogłeś rościć nadzieje, puszczasz się na śliskie pola zdradnej Bellony! Bez żalu i skruchy rzucasz jednego cesarza dla innego... — Pani szambelanowo! ze zdumieniem słyszę o moich wiedeńskich sukcesach... Więcej w tym famy niż prawdy, a co do cesarza, to uwielbiam tylko jednego. Niech żyje Cesarz! — Słyszałam o powodzeniach pańskich od męża, który znowu wie wszystko, co się w Wiedniu dzieje, wie, co tam pantofle skrzypią, co fraki szeleszczą, co mówią klamki i zgrzyty drzwi. Czy to może towarzysz waćpana pociągnął go na pole chwały? — spytała po chwili. — Prawdziwie nie wiem. Zdaje mi się, że obudwu nas tknęła jedna iskra. Za Pilicą cały kraj na koń siada! — Tak... słyszałam. A waszmość, kiedy o siadanie na koń idzie, zawsze pierwszy? — rzekła piękna pani zwracając się do Rafała. — Tak... — rzekł zagadnięty głosem twardym i nieswoim zdaje się, że do konia byłem i jestem stworzony. Znalazł głębokie zadowolenie w dźwięku tych wyrazów, w ich szorstkości. Jeszcze przez chwilę z upodobaniem zatapiał myśl w kontemplacji swej siły. Zdało mu się, że dusza w nim zwiększa się i rozrasta. Nie był już teraz chłopcem szlacheckim, na którego z ukosa patrzano. Hardo podnosił oczy i tyle tylko ustępował ze swej żołnierskiej już sztywności a buty, ile było niezbędnie dla zachowania form salonowych. Ani cienia dawnego lęku. Wskutek niewytłomaczonej zbieżności nastrojów pani Ołowska jak gdyby odczuła stan jego duszy. Była prawie zwyciężona. W jej ruchach, sposobie mówienia, w pochyleniach głowy, kiedy zwracała się, ażeby słuchać, co będzie mówił, przebijało się coś jak uszanowanie czy sama dążność do naprawienia złego. Ale zarazem modłę jej sposobu bycia począł cechować niewymowny powab, coś pociągającego, naturalnego, pięknego, bez żadnej rachuby i wysiłku. Oczy miały wyraz większej słodyczy, choć w pierwszych momentach błyskał w nich piorun. Rafał począł wpatrywać się w nie, ile się dało, ile było można. Ani się spostrzegł, kiedy uległ niebezpieczne j władzy tych oczu, pokornych prawie i onieśmielonych. Coraz dłużej trwały te chwile, w których ciągu nie był w możności oderwać wzroku od łuków powiek ocienionych błękitnawym cieniem prześlicznych rzęs, od wyrazu oczu, w który spłynęło wszystko czarodziejstwo nieba nad ranem i wszystek urok wiosny rozkwitłej. Ogarnął go poryw niewysłowionej ciekawości, jakoby na widok nagle odsłonionego nagiego morza, pustyni czy łańcucha śnieżystych gór. A w ślad za tym uczuciem pierwiastkowym płynęła do piersi wonnymi falami nieprzezwyciężona radość zachwytu. Teraz dopiero począł uczuwać prędzej niż widzieć niezrównany tok czoła lśniącego białością śniegu czy kararyjskiego kloca, czoła, w którym taiły się myśli niewiadome, nieznane, subtelne, piękne jak z ciszy nocne j wychodząca muzyka i młode jak kłęby zdroju. Teraz dopiero począł przyswajać sobie, na własność brać różowy cień policzków, który wpływa w białość lic niepostrzeżenie jak zorza ranna w błękit dnia. Przed chwilą jeszcze nie widział był nic prawie prócz surowego, jednolitego w swej treści wspomnienia. Teraz nie uszły jego oka cudne przemiany świateł i cieniów krążące około rozkosznych ust ani grubość warkocza włosów, którego nie zdołałby pewno objąć żołnierską swą garścią, Każdy ruch rąk wydelikaconych, przejrzystych prawie od próżniactwa, miał w sobie niepokojący powab. W piękności tej było coś duszącego; coś, co tamowało oddech i oszołamiało głowę. Im więcej się zdumiewał patrząc bez przerwy, tym bardziej się unosił w głębi siebie. Ale nade wszystko czarował go naturalny wdzięk bez śladu sztuki, chęci podobania się i kokieterii, owa łatwość, z jaką można rozsiewać najsubtelniejszy, najtrudniejszy, zdawałoby się, królewski urok. Ciche, łaskawe spojrzenie, kilka łagodnych, niejako swojskich wyrazów — i oto Rafał poczuł w sobie ucisk przerażenia tak wielki jak za najcięższych swych dni. A kiedy dochodził prawie do obłąkania nie wiedząc, co się dzieje, słyszał wciąż spokojne, powabne wyrazy, pełne niewinnej wesołości i naturalnej ciszy ducha. W żyłach jego poczęła wrzeć i rwać owa krew odmienna, jakby cudza, tryskająca z wiecznego źródła rozkoszy. Wówczas bardzo musiał zmienić się wyraz jego twarzy, gdyż piękna pani kilkakroć dłużej na nim zatrzymała spojrzenie. Wszedł służący i zasłonił okna grubymi firankami. Spoza tych osłon i szyb dochodził teraz przyduszony huk wiatru, miły jak poduszczenie, pochutnywanie a oklask. Blask świec napełniał salonik rozkosznym, żółtym światłem. Wszedł inny służący i zawiadomił swoją panią, że plenipotent oczekuje. Kazała go prosić. Za chwilę wszedł mężczyzna wysoki, w polskim stroju, z wąsami blond jak wiechy. Twarz miał tęgą, tłustą, czerwoną z wiatru, oczy wypukłe i ogniste. Sapał jak w polu, mało sobie robiąc ze wszystkich. — Jegomość pan Kalwicki, nasz kochany opiekun — rzekła pani Ołowska. — A oto dwaj zdrajcy. Czy mam wymienić ich nazwiska? — Nazywają się Polacy, a miny mają niczego... Po cóż mi tam ich nazwiska?... — wysapał wąsal. — Skoro mię wwalą na tortury, przynajmniej będę miał sposobność niewydania nazwisk i słowem honoru nie będę po próżnicy wywijał. — Miło nam poznać waszmość pana... — kłaniał się Cedro. — Właśnie jego opieka i pomoc... — A ba... pomoc! Tu się właśnie rozłazi. Bardzo mi miło... poznać... Myślę już od wczorajszego wieczora, skoro pani dziedziczka wyrwała się.., te!... z tą gotowością pomagania waćpanom. Bo to z panią dziedziczką sprawa niełatwa. "Nudzę się, nudzę się"... A potem rób, co chcesz... Upór... — Panie Kalwicki, panie Kalwicki, trzymaj się, z łaski swej, w ryzach! — Już milczę. Już trzymam język za wąsami! — Cofnijże go waść jeszcze głębiej, bo mogę przyciąć, a to boli. — Ale bo pani dziedziczka nie zwraca uwagi, a to pachnie najgrubszym powrozem. Możemy w taką wleźć kalafutrynę, że nie tylko buty, ale i nogi w niej zostaną. — A niech sobie zostają waścine nogi, a osobliwie... te buty... — Chciałem coś jeszcze powiedzieć... — Nic już nie słucham. — Muszę przecie powiedzieć, żem onego oficjerka zaprosił wreszcie na święty Szczepan. Com ja miał z tym brzydactwem! — Bardzo to dobrze. To chwalę. — A i ja tak sobie myślę, że to jest dobrze. — Cóż jeszcze, staruszku? Tylko żywo, bez elokwencji! — O, zaraz: staruszku! To się nie godzi... — Co jeszcze? pytam swego plenipotenta. — Zaraz z książęca! Muszę jeszcze dodać, że dla dragonów trzeba będzie postawić co najmniej kufę piwa. Panie Boże, mało mię udar nie zwali, jak pomyślę... — Postaw im waszmość kufę.,. — Włosy mi stają na głowie, pani dziedziczko, na samą myśl, gdy dziedzic przyjedzie — co to będzie? — Nic mię nie obchodzą włosy waszmości. — Stało się tedy, że ja na stare lata muszę; jeśli nie piersi, to pleców nadstawiać pod kule, bo otwarcie mówię, pludry nie żartują. Sam waćpanów nocą powiozę, ale jaki to wyda owoc... — dodał szeptem, zbliżając się do Krzysztofa. Kiedy ci dwaj zamieniali ze sobą ciche wyrazy, pani Ołowska odeszła od nich. Poprawiła od niechcenia śliczny ekran'' Ĺ la Psiché'', a później stanęła od razu tuż przed Rafałem. Przez chwilę miała oczy spuszczone, na ustach przecudny uśmiech. Z wolna podniosła błękitne źrenice i zatrzymała je na twarzy gościa. Uśmiech z jej warg nie schodził, a stawał się coraz świetlistszy, coraz bardziej uduchowiony. Nozdrza szybko drgały. Kiedy Cedro wziął pod rękę starego szlachcica i zaczął z nim wśród ożywionej rozmowy chodzić tam i sam po saloniku, pani Ołowska zbliżyła się jeszcze o krok i nie spuszczając oczu z twarzy Rafała wyrzekła przez ściśnięte zęby, tak że tylko on mógł te wyrazy posłyszeć: — Szukam... śladu... mojej szpicruty... Olbromski stał nieporuszony, aczkolwiek zachwiał się słysząc te słowa. Płomień ognia buchnął mu na twarz, na szyję i czoło. Zadzwoniły mu w uszach te wyrazy prawdziwie jako świst stalowej rózgi. Krew wolno spłynęła do serca. W chwili gdy dwaj rozmawiający zbliżyli się do stołu, pani Ołowska otwarła z uśmiechem album rysunkowe i wskazując Rafałowi pejzaż po pejzażu rzekła z uprzejmą obojętnością: — Grudno. Przewracała kartę po karcie przypatrując się to tej, to innej kombinacji barw. Gdy otwarł się widok alei, Rafał przytrzymał go dłużej i spytał: — Czy można wiedzieć, kto malował ten oto widok? — Można. — Któż to? — Ten sam, co malował całe album; to widać. — Któż to? — Ja to malowałam. — A czy można zapytać, dlaczego wybrała pani tę aleję? W Grudnie były miejsca daleko piękniejsze. — Dlatego, że to był najulubieńszy mój kąt. Tu najczęściej chodziłam. — Ach, tak... Podczas wieczerzy, do której w jednym z sąsiednich pokojów we czworo zasiedli, Rafał znalazł się obok starego plenipotenta i musiał wdać się z nim w rozległy dyskurs de omni re scibili. Tymczasem gospodyni domu bawiła się z Krzysztofem tak żywo i przyjemnie, jakby od dawien dawna byli przyjaciółmi. Rafał słyszał tę całą rozmowę. Zdusił w sobie wściekłą zazdrość, bezlitosną wolą wpakował ją na dno. W pewnej chwili raz jeden pomyślał z postanowieniem żelaznym: "Zaduszę tego chłystka!" Później mógł już rozmawiać swobodnie. Ani na jedną chwilę, na jedno mgnienie oka nie zwróciła się ku niemu królewska głowa, obciążona przepysznymi splotami włosów. Ani razu nie dostrzegło go oko. Teraz dopiero poznał, że to jest ta sama księżniczka Elżbieta, która go napawała udręczeniami bez granic, a której przecie wyzbył się był za pomocą skutecznych środków. Ta sama. Widzi i nie widzi, słucha i nie słucha, wie o nim i nie wie... Przyszedł tedy na dawne miejsce, z dala obszedłszy tak wielki kawał świata. Dziwił się wewnątrz siebie temu porządkowi zdarzeń, temu jak gdyby prawu rządzącemu w ciemnościach. Ni to nienasycona chciwość tych dawnych cierpień wznosiła się w jego piersiach jak rozwścieczona burza. Wyzywał ją na rękę, szarpał wolą ku sobie. Po dawnemu jął śledzić spod nawisłych powiek, z zasadzki rzęs, powab tej twarzy i tajemnice przecudnego łona. Oczy jego z manowców tych szpiegowań wracały niemal z rozpaczą, gdy znajdowały się wobec niezbitej prawdy, że piękność ta nie zmniejszyła się, lecz wzmogła, że teraz stała się równą nieskończoności. Co najgorsza, była teraz świadoma swej potęgi i władała nią, jak wódz włada mieczem. Wobec tego w głowie miał taki zamęt, że na pytania plenipotenta Kalwickiego ledwie-ledwie mógł dawać odpowiedzi przytomne. Z oczu, kiedy je na piękną zwracał, buchały ognie wewnętrznego pożaru, których żadnym wysiłkiem zdusić nie mógł. Obojętność pani Ołowskiej doprowadzała go do szaleństwa. Toteż prawie z radością wstał od stołu i w jaką godzinę później udał się na spoczynek. Jak błędny szedł za lokajem, który im przyświecał po schodach na piętro, mijał pokoje i znalazł się wreszcie w niewielkiej ogrzanej komnacie. Z tą sąsiadowała druga" gdzie miał spać Krzysztof. Rafał rozebrał się i rzucił na łóżko. Zaraz usnął. Późno w nocy zbudził się i podniósł. Okrążała go woniejąca girlanda myśli, że jest w tym samym domu, co i księżniczka Elżbieta, że po tylu latach spotkał ją stokroć piękniejszą, niż była dawniej, tylko jeszcze bardziej w piękności swojej straszliwą. Ta myśl najgłówniejsza obchodziła dokoła jego pościel jak ciche kroki szatana. Była tak olbrzymia, tak rozmaita i wielostronna, że jej głową ogarnąć nie mógł. Przybierała coraz bo inną postać i formę, miała tysiące płaszczyzn i granic. Była współcześnie czarującym kuszeniem, tak oczywiste nasuwającym obrazy, że widział tuż przed spalonymi ustami nieśmiertelną piękność wpatrzonych oczu, wargami dotykał ust i chciwą ręką nagich ramion. Była także zachwycającą nadzieją, która wiedzie jakoby na skrzydłach motylich poprzez czas i przestrzeń aż do błękitnych krain, których nigdzie nie ma, i była żalem nie do zniesienia rozważającym, jak zegar, utratę tych minut bez ceny, które właśnie, szepcąc w pośpiechu niezrozumiałe a groźne wyroki, uchodzą w ciemną sztolnię nocy. Dał się unieść marzeniom. Przebywał w szczęściu i zlatywał w głuche doły odtrącenia, gdzie wicher potępieńczy wyszarpuje :ze strun swej lutni nikczemne jęki. Cały świat porywało mu co chwila sprzed oczu nieoczekiwane wahanie się uczuć. Jak zdroje dotychczas nie znane wybuchały z duszy postanowienia, by za chwilę zniknąć w podziemnych swoich cieśniach i łożyskach, skąd nigdy już nie powrócą. Oto marzył długo i namiętnie, żeby za jaką bądź cenę tu zostać. W jakiejkolwiek roli! Przerzucić się na stronę austriacką, pruską czy diabelską, stać się żołdakiem, czyimkolwiek jurgieltnikiem — wszystko jedno! Zostać w pobliżu tego domu szczęścia, gdzie każdy sprzęt wrasta w duszę, kamienieje i zamienia się w jej skarb, gdzie chropawe ściany są zasłonami rozkoszy, gdzie każdy szelest może być ukochanym zwiastunem łaski. Usłyszał oddech śpiącego Krzysztofa i oto już drugi raz uczuł w sobie nienawiść. Przeszył mu głowę jego wesoły śmiech sprzed kilku godzin, ugodziły go spojrzenia rozmarzonych oczu, które był pochwycił podczas wieczerzy. Dla niego była łaskawą. On tutaj odniósł tryumf. Któż wie, może naprawdę odniesie go jutro, pojutrze? Gdyby tak było!... Pchnęła go z łóżka nagła myśl... Cóż trudnego? Właśnie są okoliczności po temu. Wyjdą w nocy. Puszczą się w manowce nadrzeczne. Tam krótki strzał w ucho głupca, trupa w wodę i pod lód. Wtedy — wrócić, wrócić... Och, i teraz nie byłoby to trudne chwycie gardziel tego szczygła, zatrzymać na zawsze oddech. Za cenę jednego uścisku, za cenę jednego sam na sam — czegóż by nie uczynił! Za cenę jednego takiego uśmiechu, jakich tamten tyle dziś odebrał! Ale po cóż to czynić? po cóż to czynić? Wszakże można raz jeszcze spróbować napaści. Czy znać na twarzy ślad twojej szpicruty`? Przyjrzyj się, żmijo! Wzniesiesz znowu rękę do ciosu? To i cóż stąd? Dotknąć ustami przed odtrąceniem, przycisnąć ją do piersi i złote włosy mieć sekundę na ustach. A potem niechże strzela w łeb, kto chce-Niemiec czy Francuz, mąż czy kochanek! Bezwiednym ruchem zaczął ścierać z szyby zamróz nocny i spojrzał w świat. Księżyc raz w raz wypływał spomiędzy chmur szybko pędzących. W dali, za szczytami nagich drzew parku, rzeka w blasku miesięcznym to lśniła wszystkimi lodami, to gasła w cieniach. Nad jej brzegiem płonęły tu i owdzie przygasłe ogniska, od nich długie, drżące smugi światła spadały na wodę. Rafał roześmiał się patrząc na te ognie. To on tam ma się udać... Między te ognie... Tysiąc strzałów wymierzą, gdyby kiedykolwiek chciał wrócić do tego domu. Spełni to dobrowolnie, żeby już tutaj nie mieć prawa powrotu. Już nigdy! Roześmiał się powtórnie. Każdy najnędzniejszy parobek ma prawo przebywać w tym okręgu rozkoszy, każdy pies ma prawo położyć głowę na tym progu — tylko nie on, który za to prawo gotów jest oddać połowę życia, nie, zaiste, całe życie! Ogarnięty bezrozumem i wichrem miłości, oślepły od jej błyskawic, strachów i niezwyciężonych poduszczeń, zaczął chodzić tam i sam po komnacie cichymi, poplątanymi, szalonymi kroki. Kategoria:Popioły